


Little Lion Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvin has never had a sleepless night quite like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Lady

Leela was overwhelming like this, feral and sensual and dominating. Narvin thought she would be horrified when Leela had become a Hound, but now Narvin found that she liked this more than anything. Of course, she couldn’t show it in front of Romana. She had a feeling Romana already knew the way she looked at Leela, but like hell was Narvin going to say anything. Romance was not something the three of them talked about, at least not willingly. Much less the rather scintillating thoughts that went through Narvin’s head at night, when they were in the Axis together.

The thoughts were far better than what Narvin  _could_  be thinking of at night, given what had happened to them recently, but they were still incredibly embarrassing, and she hoped Romana and Leela would never find out. …well, sometimes she hoped Leela would find out. Leela’s intuition was even stronger, now. Maybe she’d catch on, and Narvin wouldn’t have to say anything out loud. Narvin felt like she was making it obvious at this point, especially since Romana kept catching her looking at Leela, but maybe she was more subtle than she thought.

Thinking of Leela was keeping Narvin up again, and she found herself walking through the halls of the Axis, pacing. Thinking about her was better than the alternative, but Time Lords needed sleep _sometimes._ Narvin was beginning to become exasperated with her brain. She lost track of where she was going, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, startled. She whirled around to see Leela, who looked concerned.

“I can hear your footsteps all the way down the hall, Narvin.” She did not ask if Narvin was troubled, since it was understood that they both knew that Narvin was troubled, and would be for a very long time.

“I’m sorry, Leela. I’m quite sleepless, I’m afraid.” Narvin did nothing to move Leela’s hand, and rather hoped she’d keep it there. Leela’s touch was always warm, being a human, and right now, Narvin especially relished the heat. After a moment, she reached her own hand up to cover Leela’s, and saw an amused expression cross Leela’s face.

“And affectionate. Our  _hands_  are touching, my my.” Leela smirked a bit, and Narvin scowled.

“That was a rather nice moment, and you ruined it.” Narvin still didn’t take away her hand, however.

“Of all the people to accuse me of ruining a moment with snark, Narvin.” Leela was still smirking, and Narvin found herself unable to do anything but scowl.

“Did you approach me to do anything, or just to tell me to quiet my footsteps? I am not in the mood for snark, Leela,” Narvin said stiffly, and Leela’s expression softened a little.

“I came to see you because I was wondering if you were all right, Narvin,” Leela said, and that surprised her. They both had been rather sensitive around her since…since the world where she lost her lives, but they had never expressed outright concern, save when she was wounded.

“That’s new,” Narvin said, and then realized that sounded a little terse. “…but thank you, I suppose. I am managing.” They were quiet for a little while, and then Leela lowered both their hands off Narvin’s shoulder, making it so they were holding hands, instead.

“Come on, Narvin. I cannot sleep either,” Leela said, and then began to lead Narvin off somewhere. Narvin followed her, not sure where she was going, but glad for the company nonetheless. A fleeting thought of what they might do while alone flashed through her mind, but she stifled it, her face red. She was glad blushes were hard to see in the dark.

“Your face is red, Narvin.”

Then again, this was Leela, and she was a Hound now. Narvin floundered, trying to think of some excuse.

“Must…must be an involuntary reaction to the stress I am under,” Narvin managed, and Leela seemed to accept this, although she had a feeling that Leela knew that she was lying. Leela led her along until they had found another room, and Narvin wondered what it was special about it. When she entered the room, however, she realized. Whatever the purpose, this room was designed to resemble the outside – grass, stars, and all. She cringed.

“Leela, there is  _dirt_  in here.”

“Under the grass, it won’t hurt you. Come now.” Leela led Narvin across the synthetic grass, and sat them both down. “This is the closest to the outside we have, and it calms me. This is where I go when I cannot sleep.”

“Leela, I hate the outside. You know this.”

“That doesn’t mean it is not good for you.” Leela laid down beside her, gazing up at the stars. “It is so good to see stars again, even if they are fake lights.” Narvin found herself watching Leela, rather than the stars, and when Leela caught her eye, she looked away, embarrassed.

“Narvin.” Leela didn’t say anything else, but from her tone, it was clear that she didn’t want Narvin to stop looking at her. Narvin gradually turned back to her, wondering what that was about.

“Oh, you are so  _dense._ ”

—

That was the last thing Leela said before she decided to correct the situation, and reach up to curl her hand around Narvin’s head, bringing the other woman down into a kiss. Narvin’s first reaction was to squeak, and for a moment, Leela thought that this had been the wrong thing to do. Perhaps her intuition was wrong after all, and Narvin had been looking at her for some other reason. But then Narvin began to lean into the kiss, and Leela pulled her closer, her lips curling into a half smile. Her intuition was always right. Narvin had just needed a little nudge forward.

Narvin broke the kiss after a moment, though, her breath a bit ragged. Leela relished the sound, and moved closer to her, curling an arm around her back. It was wonderful being in a body like this, and every sensation she felt was magnified now. She could only imagine what her idle thoughts about Narvin might feel like, if they ever manifested.

“You kissed me,” Narvin said, rather dazed.

“Did you not like it, Narvin?” Leela asked, although she knew the answer already, from the way Narvin’s heart was racing, and the way her face had turned a deeper shade of red.

“Ah – er – let’s try again.” This time, Narvin leaned in to kiss Leela, and Leela gave a deep sound of satisfaction that was almost a purr as she met her lips. She parted her lips into the kiss, pressing closer to Narvin, until their bodies were flush up against each other. Leela nipped at Narvin’s lower lip experimentally, and felt a pleased shiver at the sound Narvin made in response. Narvin broke the kiss again, even more out of breath.

“This is what you do when you cannot sleep, Leela? Kiss people?” Narvin sounded like she knew that the statement didn’t make sense, but Leela couldn’t help laughing, running a hand through her hair.

“Of course not, Narvin. Because you are not there, when I cannot sleep.” Leela paused. “I often wish you were.” Narvin’s expression softened, when she said that, and Leela was glad to see it.

“It’s mutual, actually.” Narvin’s voice was very quiet when she said this, and before Leela could answer, she had leaned up to kiss her again, and there was more intensity behind it than before. Leela decided that this was much nicer than her idle thoughts, and curled both her arms around Narvin, one hand coming up to curl in her hair. Narvin gave a shuddering sound when her hair was touched, and Leela ran her hand through it, relishing the sound.

They didn’t speak, after that. There was no need, really. Leela felt like she communicated better with gestures and touches now, anyway. She slipped as close as she could to Narvin, and she couldn’t get over how good it felt to hold someone, especially when that someone was Narvin. She kept running her hand through Narvin’s hair as they kissed, and she swore she could hear a faint purr coming from the other woman. But perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her.

She was glad she was experiencing this in a Hound body. She could feel every sensation at least twofold, and if there was any way to be with Narvin, it was this way. She drank in her scent, and the way her breath was slightly shaky in between kisses. Everything about this was everything Leela needed.

–

Narvin was used to words, not sensation. She was not used to the way Leela’s skin felt against her own, even though it was only her hand on the side of her face. The idea of what other skin-on-skin touches might feel like was enough to fry her brain, and she could barely form words as it was. She did, however, have enough mental capacity to curse the Time Lord physiology that made her slightly purr as Leela stroked her hand through her hair, for it was rather mortifying. From the way Leela was moving against her, however, it seemed as if she enjoyed the sound, at the very least.

“Mmph –  _Leela_  - “ Narvin managed between kisses, having just felt Leela’s hand slip under her robe and curl around her back, touching bare skin. It wasn’t a protest, it was more of an exclamation than anything, but it stopped Leela for a moment.

“Are you all right, Narvin?” There was that feral quality in her voice, that near-snarl, and Narvin felt her nerves tingle at the sound of it, even though the sentence was something kind, wondering about her well-being.

“I’m fine, Leela. Just…not entirely used to this,” Narvin managed. She felt like there were too many words, now, and that she had ruined the moment. Leela bent down to kiss her again, and the touch was gentle this time.

“Tell me if you wish to stop, Narvin, and I will,” Leela murmured against her lips, but that was about the last thing Narvin was going to tell her. It was incredible how this woman could make her incoherent like this, especially given that they hardly got along very well in the first place. Narvin was very conscious of the way Leela’s hand was curled around her back, now, and she leaned a little closer, hesitantly slipping her own hand around the small of Leela’s back. Leela was in her skins, of course, but that did not make touching her any less thrilling.

Narvin had always seen her in this state of undress, but never had she thought of Leela as someone she would ever be able to touch, at least, not like this. Leela’s skin was warm under her hand, and she took advantage of the moment to pull Leela toward her, their bodies flush up against each other now. Leela was on top of Narvin, and although Narvin might normally object, the arrangement seemed quite optimal at the moment. Narvin realized how warm they both were, and she pressed closer, leaning up to kiss Leela again, more heat behind the gesture now.

Leela met the kiss enthusiastically, and Narvin stifled a little sound when Leela parted her lips into the kiss. Everything about this kept taking Narvin by surprised, and while she knew where it would probably go, that didn’t make it any less new, any less exciting. It was the most thrilling thing to taste Leela, and Narvin soon found that her brain stopped being able to form words. There was simply heat and touch and  _Leela._

–

Leela laughed.

“Narvin, you are so hot and bothered  _already_ , and I have only curled my hand around your back.” She leaned in for another kiss again, however, and was a fair bit more aroused than she was ready to admit. It was not nearly as much as Narvin, though, who obviously had not done anything like this before. That was all right. Leela was technically still experimenting, since the last time she had done this, it had been with a man, but at least she knew more than Narvin about sex, period.

“Leela, I - “ Narvin sputtered in between kisses. “You are touching my back. Of course that is arousing.” In response to that, Leela ran her hand down Narvin’s spine, causing the other woman to let out a delightful shivering sound. She leaned in to kiss her again, but this time, the kisses trailed down her cheek and to her neck. To Leela’s annoyance, Narvin was still wearing one of those dreadful high-necked Time Lord robes, so she took the opportunity to undo Narvin’s robes a little, revealing her bare neck.

Narvin responded to this with what was either an aroused or indignant squeak. Possibly both.

Leela began to kiss down Narvin’s neck now, and ran a hand through her hair, the motion rather possessive now. She let the heat linger when she kissed Narvin’s neck, and every so often, she interspersed a tiny bite among the kisses. Narvin let out an almost-moan at the little nips, and Leela gave a wolfish grin, feeling as if she was marking her as her own.

Narvin began to retaliate after a few minutes, however, and she leaned up to do the same thing to Leela’s neck. Leela couldn’t stop herself from making a delighted, shivery sound, and leaning into the motion, letting Narvin do what she liked with her neck. Her free hand slid up Narvin’s front, curving around her breast, and she felt Narvin moan against her neck. She slowly began to move Narvin’s robes aside, letting her hand caress bare skin when she could, and she helped Narvin move out of her robes, kissing her when she had the opportunity.

When Narvin was free of her clothes, Leela pressed herself close to Narvin, letting their bare skin touch. She leaned down to kiss up Narvin’s neck again, and curled a hand around her hip, pulling Narvin as close as she could.

“Help me get these skins off, will you?” Leela murmured against Narvin’s neck, her voice heavy with arousal now. Narvin fumbled for a moment, seeming to have momentarily forgotten how to take clothes off. After a moment, though, her hands found the edge of Leela’s skins, and gradually pulled them off, freeing Leela. Leela let out a deep, contented sigh, and tangled their legs, bringing Narvin even closer. Narvin let out a shaky sound and leaned up to kiss Leela again, the motion a bit more desperate this time.

“Leela, I – we are naked,” Narvin said breathlessly, stating the obvious, and seeming in a state of shock. Leela laughed, and pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek against Narvin’s.

“Yes, Narvin. That is what happens, when people kiss a lot and want to be near each other,” Leela said. “Now shut  _up_ , Narvin.”

This time, Narvin obliged.

–

Narvin could get lost in this blur of heat and kissing and Leela, and very nearly almost did. However, suddenly she felt a jolt of sensation, and when her head cleared, she realized that Leela’s hand had strayed down between her legs, teasing her. Narvin moaned and arched under her, leaning into Leela’s hand, unable to form words. Narvin knew that she should probably be doing something with her hands, but all she could do was clutch at Leela, her hands tight around her back. Leela gave a shudder, and Narvin realized that her nails were digging into Leela. She almost tried to loosen her grip, but from her expression, it seemed as if Leela liked it.

Narvin felt Leela slip one finger inside of her, and let out another moan, the kiss she was sharing with Leela growing rougher and more heated. She still could hardly move her hands from around Leela’s back, too distracted by what Leela was doing to her at the moment. Through her haze, she saw Leela reach her free hand down between her own legs, trying to relieve a bit of her own tension, and the sight sent a jolt of arousal through Narvin. Before Narvin could move her hands from around Leela’s back, however, Leela pressed up close to her again. Narvin tried to move her hand between them, but only succeeded in catching Leela’s hand and curling partially around it. She pressed close to Leela with that hand, and Leela let out a moan, grinding her hips against Narvin’s. This was almost painful, but Narvin wanted Leela close to her too much to care.

“Leela, let me - “ Narvin finally gasped, and tried to move Leela’s hand away, so that she could reach. Leela shook her head, however, and gradually backed off, leaving Narvin reaching for her with a desperate sound. Leela took a deep breath, steeling herself, and began to let her fingers tease Narvin again, looming over Narvin, but not touching her save for her hands. Narvin let out a strangled sound, her hips bucking into Leela’s hands, and Leela seemed to be holding herself back, trying desperately not to touch herself as well. Narvin couldn’t quite reach her now, and watching Leela flush with arousal was almost too much to bear.

Leela slipped another finger inside Narvin, her thumb reaching up and tracing circles above, and the motions were almost too much for Narvin. She arched into Leela’s hand again, finding that she could hardly think for all the sensation. She desperately wanted to touch Leela, and finally, as she was nearing the edge, she was allowed to again. Leela curled her arms around Narvin and pulled her so they were both lying on their sides, and she took her hand away from Narvin, rolling her hips against Narvin instead. Narvin let out a shuddering cry, the motion sending a wave of sensation through her, but not quite enough yet.

She reached her fingers down between Leela’s legs again, mirroring what Narvin had done to her. Leela let out a delicious moan and leaned into Narvin’s fingers. Narvin curled her fingers inside Leela, and arched against her, still incredibly close to the edge. Leela leaned close to kiss her again, her hand curling around her hips, pulling her closer.

“ _Narvin_ ,” Leela murmured into Narvin’s mouth, and rolled her hips against Narvin again, pressing close and lingering there. The combination of her name and the motion sent Narvin over the edge, and she gave a shuddering cry as she came, clutching at Leela. She kept moving her fingers, and soon, the motions proved too much for Leela as well, and Narvin felt a sharp pain as Leela pressed close, her teeth sinking into Narvin’s shoulder. Narvin dug her nails into Leela’s back, and Leela finally let go, coming completely undone with one last shudder.

The two of them clung to each other, silent in the dark. Narvin had completely forgotten that they were very nearly outside and on the grass, but now, she hardly cared. She just wanted to stay as close to Leela as possible, and did not want to let the other woman go. Leela seemed to sense what she was feeling, and she snuggled close, giving Narvin a gentle kiss. She felt Leela smile gently as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Do not worry, Narvin. I do not plan on letting you go.”  

 


End file.
